La reliquia de la luna nueva
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Nunca fui lo que dije, un castigo, una familia, una historia que nunca confese, mi vida no es en un pueblo  viviendo la patetica  y aburrida vida de una Muggle,yo soy Lestrange, Isabella Lestrange, esta es mi historia de como tengo que decidir a quien amo
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

**Mi amado Malfoy.**

El se fue de mi lado, dejándome destrozada, sin rumbo volví a mi hogar con mis verdaderos padres, mi verdadera familia, sonara raro, siempre pensaron que era una estúpida humana cuando en realidad soy una bruja y hoy estoy acá, en Hogwarts conociendo el verdadero amor, a manos de Draco Malfoy, pero lo que nunca tuve en cuenta es que ellos vendrían…

_Hola: Flash Back_

_**Hola: Pensamientos**_

Hola: Normal

_-¿Tu no me quieres?_

_-No, nunca lo hice. Mi familia se arriesga mucho porque tú estés a nuestro lado, no puedo seguir fingiéndole amor a alguien que nunca he querido ni voy a querer, Adiós Bella._

Esas fueron las palabras que él me había dicho el mismo día que me dejo, al día siguiente ningún Cullen estaba en la zona, se que sonara idiota, pero estuve muy deprimida, hasta que entendí que ellos no valían la pena ¿para qué amargarme por alguien que nunca me quiso?

Esa es la razón por la que yo, Isabella Lestrange, no Isabella Swan, vuelvo a Hogwarts. Mi colegio y segundo hogar. Lista para ser lo que hace un año era, una bruja sangre pura, una de las chicas mas lindas de todo Hogwarts y una Slytherin por excelencia, Cuidado Hogwarts Isabella Lestrange está de vuelta.

-¡Bella! Es hora de irnos -escuche la voz de mi padrino Charlie, con el que había ido a vivir-

-¡Ya voy Charlie! -grite mientras terminaba de acomodar mi maleta después de cerrarla me aleje -Accio- murmure y seguí caminando seguida por la maleta, baje las escaleras

-Al fin apareces, vamos, tus padres están con ansias de verte, y si nos tardamos seguro Bellatrix me lanza un crucio- dijo en media broma.

-Tienes razón -murmure aburrida entrado a la chimenea agarre los polvos y grite -¡Casa de los Lestrange!- para luego ser envolvía en un fuego verde, aparecí en la chimenea de la casa de mis padres, y pude ver a mis tíos, Cissy y Lucius, a Kreacher y mis padres Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

¡Bella! -grito mi madre abrazándome

-¡Mama es un gusto volver a verte! -murmure separándome de ella, me voltee a mi padre y lo abrace de la misma manera, los próximos en acercarse fueron mis tíos, Narcissa y Lucius

-¡Bella! Por dios estas bellísima, tienes que ir conmigo a comprar en la tienda de madame Malkin

-Claro tia

-Hola Bella, -me saludo mi tio, dándome un abrazo -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola tio. Bien gracias y tu -el iba a contestar pero una voz lo interrumpió

-¿Se olvidan de mi?


	2. recuerdos

_**Capitulo uno recuerdos**_

_**Mi amado Malfoy**_

_**Recuerdos**_

-¿Se olvidan de mi? -dijo una voz de tras de mí al voltear ahí estaba Draco, mi primo tan guapo como siempre

-Hola Primita -dijo Draco sonriendo

-¡Draco! -dije y él me abrazo, sentí mis mejillas arder cuando me separe de el -es tan genial volver a verte -dije sinceramente

-¡También me alegra mucho verte Bells! Eres mi prima favorita

-¡Soy tu única prima!... aparte de ya sabes -dije refiriéndome a Nymphadora

-Esa escoria no es nada mío -dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Ya lo sé, Draco. No tienes que recordarme que la hija del Sangre sucia y la traidora no es nada de nosotros -dije y me deje conducir por el hasta un sillón - ahora cuéntame, que ha cambiado en Hogwarts

-Todo está como hace un año Bella, aun que no entiendo porque quisiste ir a estudiar a los asquerosos Muggle.

-quería saber cómo viven ellos, mi padrino Charlie es embajador del ministerio de magia desde el mundo Muggle. Ahora dime ¡que cambio en Hogwarts! Estoy muy emocionada por volver

-No ha cambiado nada, San Potter, la comadreja pobretona y la sangre sucia, siguen igual de estúpidos, Pansy y Blaise están de novios, y Dumbledore sigue de viejo amargado

-¿Aun Weasley y Potter se siguen juntando con esa escoria? No entiendo como pueden ser tan ciegos, en caso de los Weasley ellos ni merecen llamarse sangre pura, solo son unos pobretones traidores a la sangre y Potter, pues ese idiota nunca nos debió despreciar

Flash Back

Antes de la selección de primer año

- Harry Potter -dijo Draco mientras nos bajábamos las escaleras para acercarnos a Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" -Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y ella es mi prima, Lestrange Bella Lestrange

-Hola Potter -salude -sabes has empezado mal -dije con una ceja alzada

-¿Disculpa?

-Te juntas con la gente equivocada Harry -dijo Draco

-Seguro eres un Weasley, -dije con una mueca- el cabello de zanahoria, ropa de segunda y con la cara sucia. Mi madre, me conto de su "familia" los comadreja -dije

-¿Tu madre es Bellatrix Lestrange? Ella es una asesina y seguro tu lo serás cuando seas mayor- dijo Zanahoria andante con el ceño funcido

-¡No te metas con mi prima y mi tia asqueroso pobretón! -le gruño Draco defendiéndonos

-Potter, mejor ven con nosotros no te juntes con la gente equivocada -dijo Draco ofreciéndole la mano a Harry

-Se quien es la gente correcta, y quien no -dijo Potter y se alejo con cabeza de zanahoria

-¡que se cree ese idiota! -gruño Draco

-Se arrepentirá muy pronto démosle una semana Draco, vendrá corriendo a nosotros como un perro arrepentido -dije segura

Fin Flash Back


	3. cap 2

les quiero avisar que cambiare de nick, dejare de ser roxa riddle d malfoy y ahora sere roxeth

cap2

-Es mejor mantener a los traidores lejos de nosotros

-Tienes raz n Draco, mejor solos que mal acompa ados

-Exacto, y entonces Qu hiciste en el mundo Muggle?

-Me enamore

- Qu Tu qu ? -pregunto exaltado

-D jame terminar hombre. Me enamore de un vampiro, pero no enamorar de enamorar

- Ah?

-Me refiero que solo me gustaba, ese vampiro era muy guapo pero muy idiota

- C mo te pudiste enamorar de un vampiro?

-Es mejor un vampiro que un asqueroso Muggle o no?

-Cierto. Continua.

-Me enamore, pero ellos me hicieron una fiesta donde el hermano De el idiota me ataco

- No te defendiste?

-No, no quise contarles que era una bruja, entonces, despu s de que me atacara como a los dos d as me dejo, puedes creerlo? Me cortaron Ami! Isabella Lestrange

-ese idiota no sabe lo que se pierde

-claro que no sabe, no lo dudes pues como yo no hay otra igual.

-tienes mucha raz n Bells, ese vampiro es un idiota, en Hogwarts los chicos se matan por salir contigo, sabes las v speras para el baile del a o pasado estuvieron aburridas

- Por qu ?

-Pues era entretenido ver como los chicos te persiguen Bells, -dijo Draco riendo- al menos este a o podre re rme de los idiotas que tratan de invitarte.

- eres malvado! Yo sufro siempre, tengo que ver donde boto los chocolates, y buscar todas las papeleras de Hogwarts para botar las cartas, adem s por lo que me acuerdo no soy la nica que lo acosan -dije vi ndolo con el ce o funcido

-tienes raz n, pero que se puede hacer, yo soy irresistible

-Sangre Black primito*

-tienes raz n, todos los Black somos irresistibles

-Y dime en este ultimo a o no te has fijado de alguna chica

-No, sabes que t eres la nica en mi coraz n -dijo dram ticamente

-Mmm eso espero Caballero

Draco PoV

-No, sabes que t eres la nica en mi coraz n -dije

-Mmm eso espero Caballero- si tan solo supieras Bella si supieras que siempre te he amado, pero para ti solo soy tu primo

-Ama Isabella -dijo Kreacher acercandose

*= se refieren que los Black son guapos, acu rdense que Bellatrix y Narcissa son Black por lo que Bella y Draco tambi n 


	4. callejon diagon

**07-03-11**

**Por los choques de las fechas, digamos que cuando Edward dejo a Bella ella tenía 16, y la dejo en una fiesta normal, no era su cumpleaños. **

_**Callejón Diagon**_

Bella PoV

-Ama Isabella -dijo Kreacher acercándose a nosotros

-¡Hola Kreacher! -salude, se que sonara raro pero le tengo cariño a este Elfo, el me ha criado desde que era pequeña.

-A Kreacher le da gusto ver a su joven ama regresar con su familia, Kreacher está muy feliz

-¡Gracias Kreacher! A mí también me da gusto volver

-¿la ama necesita algo de Kreacher?

-No gracias estoy bien ¿Draco?

-No gracias -contesto Draco y Kreacher se retiro con una reverencia

-Primita, tenemos que ir al callejón diagon, estamos en 29 de agosto y tenemos que ir a Hogwarts el primero se septiembre

-tienes razón ¿Cuándo podremos ir?

-Pues yo diría ahora pero no creo que quieras ya q…

-muy bien vamos ahora -lo corte mientras me levantaba

-Claro -dijo el imitándome

-¿Van a algún lado chicos? -pregunto la tia Cissy

-Vamos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas de Bella -dijo Draco mientras nos acercábamos a la chimenea

-Bella ¿tienes dinero suficiente

-si mama, ya cambie mi dinero Muggle por galeones -dije y ella asintió

-vamos Bells -dijo Draco y entramos en la chimenea cogidos de la mano

-¡Callejón Diagon! -gritamos tirando los polvo Flu.

En un instante aparecimos en el conocido callejón abarrotado de magos haciendo compras de última hora

-¿Qué hacemos primero Bells?

-Solo tengo que tomarme las medidas para comprar una túnica, mi madre ya me compro lo demás.

-Muy bien en ese caso vayamos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, yo también me tomare las medidas para una.

Caminamos unos cinco minutos. Ya que estaba lleno de gente, y entramos en la tienda de Madame Malkin

-¡Oh, que ven mis ojos! Pero si son Isabella Lestrange y Draco Malfoy ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-queremos que nos tome las medidas para dos túnicas de Slytherin cada uno -contesto Draco

-Muy bien, pasen por acá.

Nos tardamos unos veinte minutos y antes de salir, vimos a los pobretones Weasley pasar por al frente de la tienda

-vamos a seguirlos - le dije y Draco asintió, nos despedimos de Madame Malkin y seguimos a las comadrejas hasta una tienda que nunca había visto antes, en el cartel decía "Ropa de segunda Mano" la gorda y la comadreja más pequeña entraron en la tienda, mientras que comadreja llamada ron, San Potter y La sangre sucia se quedaban afuera

-Pero miren, ¡es el trió estrellado! -dije cuando nos acercamos.

-que quieres Lestrange ¿no deberías estar en el mundo Muggle?

-Para tu fortuna Potter, estoy de vuelta para que me sigas mirando -dije sabiendo que él estuvo enamorado de mi.

-¿Ropa de segunda mano? Que más podía esperarse de los Weasley

-¡No te metas con ellos! -grito Granger adelantando dos pasos

-¡Uy! Que miedo te tengo -dije fingiendo un estremecimiento

-Oh vamos sucia, ¿Crees que nos vas a intimidar? -dijo Draco riéndose, lo próximo no me lo esperaba, Hermione Granger corto la distancia y le propino un puñetazo a mi Draco.

-¡Me has roto la nariz! -Chillo Draco

-¡Estúpida! -grite abrazando a Draco.

-Esta me las pagas sangre sucia ¡Me las pagaras! -grito Draco mientras desaparecíamos. Fuimos por el mismo camino por el que llegamos solo que esta vez Draco tenía rota la nariz, al llegar a mi casa mi tia Cissy y mi mama nos abordaron

-¿Qué sucedió? -grito la tia Cissy

-¡La maldita escoria de la Sangre Sucia! -chille


End file.
